I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractable convertible tops for vehicles and, in particular, to a push-out attachable to the support structure of the top which prevents the vinyl roof material from becoming caught between the cross bows of the structure thereby reducing the final stack height of the fully retracted top.
II. Description of the Art
Retractable vehicle tops are well known for converting a vehicle between an enclosed passenger compartment and an open-air compartment vehicle. Generally, these devices include a vinyl top material attached to a support structure which is collapsible upon itself toward the rear of the passenger compartment. The support structure may include side power links to draw the sections of the structure upon each other. The vinyl top is connected to the header which secures to the top of the vehicle windshield and to a plurality of cross bows which form a portion of the support structure. As the top retracts and collapses, the bows are brought together.
In the prior known automatic convertible tops, as the top was retracted the driver would have to take care that the vinyl material did not become caught or pinched between components of the support structure, most often the converging cross bows. Oftentimes this required someone to manually pull the vinyl top material from between the bows. If the driver was alone this may have required that retraction of the top be stopped while the driver walked around the vehicle to pull the material from between the bows. In the worst case, the material could become pinched within the support structure resulting in a tear of the vinyl top. In any case, the final stack height of the fully retracted top would be too high to facilitate proper storage of the top.